Dusk Episode 3
Dusk Episode 3 The next night, in Axel's room Brandon: So, why are we here again? Axel: Why not be here? Brandon: Okay, but what are we doing? Axel: Enjoying each other's company. Brandon (getting closer): Oh, is that right? Axel (also getting closer): Yea. Axel and Brandon kiss. It's a slow, surprisingly passionate kiss. They continue to kiss and Axel, for what seems like no reason backs up to the bed. Brandon: Do you think we're ready for this? Axel: I know I am, I can't speak for you. Brandon: If you're ready, then I guess it's okay. Axel puts him on the bed first, then lays on top of him, continuing to kiss him. Brandon takes her jacket off and throws it to the ground. Axel starts to kiss his neck. Brandon (freaking out): What are you doing? Axel: Kissing your neck. Does that bother you? Brandon: Call me paranoid, but you are a vampire and you made it clear that your fangs do come out at times like this. Axel: Kissing your neck is a form of intimacy for me. And, my fangs may come out, but I have to have the intention of biting you if I do it. Brandon: I'm sorry, I've just never been with a vampire before. Axel: Your concerns are of any human's. I would still like to go through with this, if you're still comfortable with it. Brandon: Well, let's try again later. Right now, I kind of killed the mood. Axel: Alright, then. (she gets off of him and puts her jacket back on) Let's go out for a drive then. The two leave once more. Frost: How do you think this will work out? Hatchet: I give them a week. Elena: Three days. Hatchet: The usual wager? Elena: You're on. That night, back in Axel's room Axel: That was the most fun I've ever had in a car. I mean, it was just so beautiful out today. Brandon: It was. That was also the longest drive I've ever had. Axel: When I'm with you, I don't know, I just let go and relax. Brandon: Is that a good thing? Axel: It is. I just enjoy your company. Brandon: And I enjoy yours. Axel: This may be too soon, but I love you. Brandon (hugging Axel): It's not too soon. I love you too. Axel and Brandon start kissing again. Axel, once again puts him on the bed, and then lays on him. Brandon takes Axel's clothes off and throws them on the ground, followed by his own. Axel kisses him on the neck again, this time without interruption. As the passion elevates, Axel's fangs come out. Although not biting, she kind of prods at the skin of his neck. This does not scare Brandon. After their “fun” they both lay in bed, naked. Brandon: That was great. Axel: The feeling is mutual. Was I a little bit much? Brandon: No, you were perfect. Axel: Are you sure, because the whole fang neck prod usually freaks people out. Brandon: It was fine. Axel: Okay, if I ever do anything to make you uncomfortable, please tell me. Brandon: Okay. Well, I should probably go back to my own room. (he gets up, but Axel stops him) Axel: No, stay here, with me. Please. Brandon: Okay, but you know we're going to get a lot of bad looks in the morning. Axel: I don't care and I know for a fact that you don't either. Brandon: So what now? Round 2? Axel: It all depends, do you think you can take another round? Brandon: Challenge accepted. (he starts kissing her again) They, once again they do the deed, but this time, right before they get done, Axel bites a little into his neck. She quickly brings her head back from his neck. Brandon: What is it? Axel: Maybe we should stop with the night fun until I settle down. Brandon: What do you mean? Axel: I bit into your neck a little bit, but don't worry, I didn't do anything. Brandon: Yea, maybe we should wait until you settle down. Axel: I should warn you. The more and more passionate we get, the more risk you have. It, unfortunately, is a downside to being a vampire. Brandon: I know the risks, and I don't care about them. I want to be with you. Even you biting my neck isn't going to scare me away. Until we get this down, I should sleep in my own room. Axel: Alright, but hopefully we get this sorted out soon, because I'm not sure how long I can resist getting intimate. Brandon: It'll work out. I'll see you in the morning. (he puts his clothes on and walks out of the room) Axel: That was too close. I need to watch myself. In the morning Axel is reading her book again, but today she notices that everyone is staring at her. Axel: What is it? Elena: So, finally had some fun last night, huh? Axel: That's not your business, but it's true. Elena: So? How are you two doing? Axel: Just fine. Why do you all of a sudden care? Elena: Look, me and you have always joked around. You are my friend, although some people think otherwise. (she looks at Frost) I'm just hoping that you're happy. Axel: I am, thank you. Do me a favor, as a friend, if the guys are clueless, don't tell them about it. Elena: Alright, but I'm telling you, they will find out eventually. Axel: They always do, but I just want to see how long it takes. Elena: Alright, this ought to be fun. Brandon comes out and Elena looks at him. Elena: It's the man of the hour. Brandon: It wasn't me! Axel: She just knows about last night, hun. Don't freak out. Brandon: Oh. Does anyone else know? Elena: No, and I won't tell them. Brandon: Good, I want to see how long it takes them. Elena: You guys definitely think alike. I'll leave you two to yourselves. (she walks away) Axel: Hey, how's your neck? Brandon: It's good, it's like nothing ever happened. Axel: I'm still sorry it happened. Brandon: Sorry for what? We were getting very passionate and it's a normal reaction, it's not your fault. Axel: But, it may happen again and again. Are you sure you're okay with it? Brandon: I will do anything for you. Axel: Alright, I can deal with it then. Brandon: Good, because I doubt last night was the last time. Axel: I wouldn't want it to be. Brandon: Well, let's go see what's going on. The two go into the group with everyone else. Hatchet: Nice to see you could make it. We have news of an alien sighting, and like everything else, we were called to check it out. Axel: So, where are we headed? Hatchet: Downtown. Oh, and Axel, I'm aware that you killed a gang member the other night. Axel: He was threatening us, and I wasn't going to be stable if I didn't feed. You all know that it's inevitable that I need to feed. I just happened to kill a dangerous man. Hatchet: At least give a bit of warning next time. Axel: Will do, sir. To be continued...